


Oh Yakko, How Embarrassing

by LesbianLesbian



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding, The Warner Siblings are Neurodivergent It is fact, Warner siblings, Yakko is a great older brother, do NOT be creepy they are CHILDREN, lotta crying whoops, responsible Yakko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLesbian/pseuds/LesbianLesbian
Summary: After Dot and Wakko take a prank a step too far, Yakko has to reason with the executives to give them a second chance-And makes a total fool of himself in front of his siblings and everyone.If you want super emotional Warner Siblings and lots of crying and comforting- I have you covered. We are Big Brother Yakko Stans first and humans second in this house, ok?
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 29
Kudos: 332





	Oh Yakko, How Embarrassing

“Please! Please listen!” Yakko pleaded, trying to look at each of the executives sitting at the desk before him and his siblings. “They’re just kids! They didn’t mean any harm by it! I promise they’ll be better behaved, honest! They won’t do it again!” He promised, clasping his hands together. 

“You and those brats have gone too far this time! I think as punishment, The animaniacs show productions should be halted until you've learned your lessons “

“No!” Yakko yelped. He trembled, trying to think about how to get his siblings out of this mess. He couldn’t bargain, they didn’t have anything to bargain with, outside of raw acting talent. He could do only one thing. 

Is this it? He asked himself, taking a deep breath, is this how low I’ll go? Yakko exhaled, and then slowly knelt before the executives. 

“I’m begging you, please don’t take us off the show. It’s all we have. It’s the only thing that puts food on the table. If we’re not working, what happens to us? Please. I’ll do anything. Please don’t take us off the show. I promise we won’t pull any more pranks. I’ll keep a closer eye on my siblings. Anything! I’ll do anything!” Yakko begged, feeling tears roll down his face. He tried to get the words out between heaving breaths that were threatening to become sobs. He was so embarrassed. He could see several of the executives snickering at him, begging on his knees like some kind of pitiful little creature. 

How low is the bottom of the barrel, prostrating myself in front of my siblings to try and convince these soulless monsters that three orphans deserve to work for their dinner, he thought bitterly. He clasped his hands tighter as he saw he executives begin to discuss amongst themselves what was to be done. 

“Well, Yakko, today’s your lucky day.” Grinned a greasy looking man in a black suit. He leered down at Yakko from where he stood at the table. Yakko absentmindedly remembered him as one of the producers, or maybe a co-producer? Assistant producer? 

“We want you and your siblings to appear in a couple commercials this month- and we want you to be on your best behavior for them.” Yakko sighed internally- his siblings HATED doing commercials. He was really going to be herding cats that day.

“AND. If any more directors or writers quit because of you, you’re OUT.” The greasy man sneered. Yakko nodded, slowly standing from the floor. 

“I understand. It won’t happen again.” He promised quietly, hurriedly wiping away his tears before turning to start ushering his siblings out the door. The two of them were staring up at him, Dot holding Wakko in her arms as trickles of tears ran down her face, and Wakko holding his sleeve-covered hands up to his mouth to stifle tiny sobs. 

“Cmon, say sorry to the nice executives and we’ll go get some dinner, ok?” Yakko whispered to them, placing a hand on their shoulders.

“We’re sorry.” Dot stammered, Wakko nodding emphatically next to her. “We won’t do it again.” 

Yakko patted their shoulders comfortingly, and steered them out of the office. 

It was a quiet evening. None of them spoke on the walk back to the water tower, and they were more quiet than usual as they ate. A heavy cloud of guilt and embarrassment hung over the trio. After eating supper and tucking his siblings into bed, Yakko clambered into his ball pit on the bottom bunk. He sat in silence for a while, staring into the darkness of the water tower. He kept seeing the image of turning to see his brother and sister staring at him after he’d made such a fool of himself. What must they think of him? What should he have done instead? Demanded the executives forgive this one? Making a writer so frustrated that they quit was a big deal- he didn’t know if he could have talked his way out of it. He sat, replaying the scene over and over in his head. 

Eventually he pulled his knees up and laid his head down on them and began to sob in earnest. He needed to take better care of his siblings, he thought, they may be zany toons, but Yakko knew better than most their relationship to the Warner’s studio was strained to say the least. If they caused too much trouble, Yakko was certain there would be worse punishment than their show production being paused. Their show could be cancelled, or even worse. They could be locked in the tower for good. Even thinking about it made him sob harder. 

“Yakko..?” Yakko heard Wakko whisper from above him. Yakko froze immediately, sobbing stopped.He took a few breaths, hurriedly wiping his nose and eyes and prayed he didn’t sound like he’d been crying.

“Yeah, Wakko? Are you ok?” His voice sounded rough, and nasally. So much for not sounding like crying. 

“Are you awake?”

“No, I’m just an extremely proficient sleep-talker.” Yakko whispered back, hoping he could make Wakko laugh.

“I’m having a nightmare. Can… can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

Yakko paused for a moment before answering. Wakko didn’t sound like he’d just woken up, but he did sound scared. He poked his head out to the side so he could see Wakko. He could barely make him out in the dark of the water tower, but his eyes were shiny enough with tears to see.

“You can always sleep in my bed. You don’t even have to ask. That’s what having a big brother is for.” Yakko whispered up to him, holding open his arms in case Wakko wanted to jump down. He heard Wakko sniff loudly before carefully climbing down off his bunk and gently climbing into the ball pit that Yakko called his bed. Once in, Wakko settled himself so he was cradled in Yakko’s arm, head on Yakko’s chest. 

“Are you both in Yakko’s bed?” A whisper called down to them.

“Do you want to come down too, Dot?” Yakko asked, before he heard her climb down to join them. She tucked herself into Yakko’s other side, so he was cradling the two siblings to his chest. 

They lay there for a while, until Yakko felt Wakko sob and felt something wet against his fur.

“Hey now! Don’t cry, what’s the matter? Hey, hey listen- it’s ok, it’s ok!” He soothed, pulling Wakko even closer, until he felt Dot begin to sob as well. Yakko sat up and pulled his siblings into his lap so he could hold them even closer.

“There’s no need to cry! It’s ok! It’s all ok!” He rocked them gently in his lap, resting his head on Wakko's hat and trying to blink away his own tears. 

“Yakko, we’re- sniff- we’re so sorry!” Wakko wailed, pushing his face even further into Yakko’s chest as he sobbed, only managing to muffle himself. 

“We didn’t mean to cause so much trouble!” Dot said around hiccuping sobs. “We didn’t mean to embarrass you! We were just trying to have fun!”

“We’ll never do it again!” Wakko tipped his head back to let out a long, painful sob. 

Yakko rocked his siblings back and forth, pressing his face further into Wakko’s hat, tears spilling from his eyes. 

“Shhhh, I know you didn’t mean any harm, I know.” He cooed, “we just have to be better about pranks. I know it’s hard, I’m sorry. I know you take after me, and all I ever do is make jokes. It’s my fault-“ Yakko cut himself off with a wracking sob, too distraught to finish his sentence. If he couldn’t even stop himself from zany shenanigans, how was he ever going to stop Wakko and Dot? They only ever just wanted to have fun! And with how much they worked to do the show, they hardly ever had time to properly be children, and on top of that they had to film commercials-

And at the thought of having to film commercials, Yakko devolved into even harder sobs, which only made his siblings cling to him harder and sob just as hard as he was. Commercials always took so long to film, and they always had to work with people they didn’t know, in places they weren't familiar with. The new people would poke at them with makeup or push them around the set- and the Warner’s never liked to be touched by strangers. It was always so loud, and every time they messed up a line, someone would yell at them. It was always so stressful, and it always made Dot cranky and made Wakko so upset he wouldn’t be able to say his lines sometimes.

Yakko took a few deep breaths. They would just have to bear it. 

“We’ll film the commercials. We just have to know our lines inside and out, backward and forward, so we don’t mess them up even once.” He declared, squeezing his siblings a little tighter to reassure them. 

“And if you guys have too much energy and need to prank someone, you can prank me!” He promised, hoping if they did prank him he would remember he made this promise and wouldn’t turn it into a prank war. This time it was Wakko and Dot who squeezed him tighter.

“You’re the best big brother in the whole world.” Dot sniffed.

“It’s true..” Wakko whined, wiping snot and tears for his face. 

“Let me-“ Yakko sighed as he pulled a handkerchief from a non-existent pocket. He carefully scrubbed Wakko’s face as his little brother hiccuped slightly. He then turned and mopped up Dot’s tears as well, before unceremoniously blowing his own nose. 

“Let’s just be a little more careful here at the studio, ok? That’s all.” He compromised, feeling the exhaustion from the day creeping over his body. He carefully lay down, pulling Wakko and Dot along with him until they were all cuddled together, comfortable settled amongst the colorful plastic balls of the ball pit. 

“I love you two.” Yakko whispered, gently kissing Wakko’s forehead, before turning and doing to same to Dot’s forehead.

“I love you too, Yakko.” Dot whispered, hugging him tighter. 

“Me too.” Wakko still sounded like he had more crying left in him. 

“Let’s get some sleep. Everything will feel better in the morning.” Yakko assured. 

The three of them dozed peacefully for the rest of the night, safe, and loved. The problems of the future, a far away dream, the embrace of their siblings the only thing they needed presently.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a suggestion for another fic, comment it! I had more fun than I thought writing this one and wouldn’t mind writing another Animaniacs fic!


End file.
